The Legend of SoulEdge
by Alicia-Vega
Summary: When one young soul is determined to uncover an ancient legend, what lengths and to what worlds will he go to find it? More importantly, is he willing to risk everything for it? R


**The Quest For Soul Edge**

_Well since my other fic totally stunk, and was nothing more than a piece of crap, I decided to revise it and see if this will attract more readers and reviewers. If this one doesn't work, I **swear** I'm leaving this sight for good! Well maybe not for good, but just a long while until I come up with a good fic to impress this tough crowd.(Not like anyone would care anyway) Anywho, let's get on with the story, and so I don't forget, I disclaim all except for my OCs and other stuff in the story. The plot mainly focuses in the Legend of Zelda world, but not till the second arc of the story comes round. So don't go thinking "this aint a LOZ fic!" when reading. This is a Legend of Zelda story, and the plot focuses mainly on that world, with some twists and turns here n' there. Now I hope you aint prepared, so you'll be blown back on your underwear by this!_

_Story Arc 1: Chapter 1: A Journey of 1,000 Miles Begins With One Step_

_"Humph is that **all** you've got! Pfft. I expected more from you Hero of Time!"_

_A boy clad in a green tunic with a silky white full body undercoating lay unconcious on the ground; sword and shield in hand. The rain that impacted against his skin felt like raining knives stabbing him just about everywhere; it was undoubtedly filled with a monstrous load of dark magic. Thunder boomed like canon-fire and gunshots in the distance, accompanied by Judgement lightning which brutally tore apart anything it touched. Clouds of darkness stretched as far as the could see, darkening the world,signaling that impending doom was inevitable. Though there were still those who prayed to the gods, pleading for salvation. However unbeknowst to them,not even a miracle could save the land now, and Judgment Day was nearing faster with every second that passed. Those select few believers still refused to give in to their now sealed fate, praying consistently-begging for a saviour or a blessed miracle that would save them all.But the brutal death of the planet--along with everything on it would meet a truly horrifying burning end._

_"Get up boy, I know you're stronger than that! Do **not** toy with me!"_

_"Heh," the boy chuckled,"so you noticed eh?"_

_The boy struggled to pull himself up, as he focused on the figure that stand before him. The figure was completely shrouded in clouds compsed of dark matter, with the only parts visible being his legs and arms-one of which was a big hulking claw with three fingers on his hand,and a series of mouths in place of his shoulder. His stomach area was completely covered in the clouds, and in place of its head was a shadow, with dark red blood-shot eyes._

_"And to think," the figure chuckled,"here I was hoping that you'd provide me with at least a moment's worth of interest!"_

_The figure then materialized a sword which seemed to contain a monstrous amount of power and then procceeded to walk over to the boy, undoubtedly intent on killing him._

_"Well I'm going to have to reassure you that you've been lulled into a false sense of security!" The boy yelled as he charged the figure, throwing out numerous stabs and slashes which were all blocked by the figure, who showed little interest._

_"Ugh," the figure groaned,"this boredom is now getting the best of me! I shall end this now!"_

_The figure retaliated after deflecting one of the boys stabs, which flung his sword onto the ground, and him into the wall where he was struck by Judgement lightning the moment he impacted on the wall._

_The figure began to laugh maniacly as the boy screamed out in pain from under the wall that had toppled on him; thunder booming and lightning flashing behind it._

_"Heh oh this is a good laugh!" the figure exclaimed as he looked at where the boy was located,"I thought you would at least put up somewhat of a hassle for me, as all those before you have, but compared to them you're nothing but a joke!"_

_The boy could only groan in pain from underneath the rubble._

_"Boy I'm only going to warn you once, get up now and fight, or I will kill you!" The figure shouted impatiently as he removed the rubble on top of the boy._

_The boy groaned once again, struggling to get up, but this was all for naught as he was completely deprieved of energy._

_"Hmph I figured as much," the figure said in dissapointment,"too bad I must slaughter you now, as I was hoping that you'd show me your true power!"_

_The boy could only watch as the figure approached him, impaling him on his sword, as everything seen from his eyes faded into nothingness..._

"_This_ is the legendary story of Soul-Edge!" a young boy shouted,"this has _got_ to be some kind of false documentation! I thought for sure that the story of the "Hero of Time" would provide some clues to the whereabouts of Soul-Edge!"

The boy's question was only responded by a loud "Shhhh!"

"Drew!" another young boy shouted in a whispering tone,"we're still in the library, so shut it!"

The angered boy looked at him with glaring eyes, as if he were about to slap him across his face.

"Whoah! Lighten up tough guy I wasn't angry at ya or anything!"

"SHHHH!"

"SHUT UP!" The boys spat back, in a whispering tone.

The voice just replied with a hiss, which the boys heeded no attention to.

"So," one of the boys began,"Chris, you know more about them Zelda games then I do, so spill what you know!"

"As I've said before," Chris stated,"I don't know anymore than what I told you before; that's all I have knowledge of."

"I _know _you're hiding something from me; you're not telling the whole side of the story are you?"

"I've told you that's all I kno-"

"LIAR!" The boy shouted enraged, landing a forceful punch square in the boy's face.

Chris merely reajusted his face, shooting the boy a death glare.

"You're lucky my Mom forced me to get therapy, otherwise Andrew I'd totally kick your-"

"Blah blah blah!!" Andrew barked,"just tell me whatever it is your hiding and then you can kick my-"

"Ya know what!?!" Chris said gritting his teeth, undoubtedly angry

"What ya finally got something to tell me?"

"Nope, screw therapy I'm gonna go ahead and kick your-"

"Whatever just tell me whatever it is that needs to be told already!!!"

"Meh whatever," Chris replied,"your just lucky that my borderline schizophrenic episode kicked in."

"Yeah, so only borderline eh?"

"Yep, only borderline."

"That's nice, real nice."

"Hey wait a minute!!" Chris yelled,"you untriggered my episode!! Just for that I'm gonna kick your-"

"Yeah yeah yeah!!" Andrew scoffed, undoubtedly tired of the distracting conversation he'd just triggered.

"So anyway," Andrew began attempting to get back to his "important conversation", "I _know _that you're hiding something from me, so just go ahead and spill it so we can get out of here."

"Alright, it ain't pretty, but I guess I can tell you what I know" Chris responded.

"Finally!!" Andrew sighed with relief,"so what is it?"

"Well its just basically, in a nutshell, about a boy who goes to stop the big evil guy and sealing him, along with his evil weapon of doom in another demension."

"Good," Andrew said, glad something good came out of his trip,"now was that hard?"

"Not really," Chris stated, pondering what to say next,"I've got to say it wasn't as hard as getting your 'rents to actually believe that you were actually bipolar and get you therapy."

"Exactly," Andrew began,"that wasn't-you did _what_!!"

"It wasn't easy, but I got you back for getting me into therapy by making my mom think I was actually shizophrenic."

"Hey!!!" Andrew spat back,"at least I had some good reasons to tell your mom that!!"

"Whatever," Chris said uniterestedly as he got up,"I'll see ya around tomorrow after your therapy mister emo."

"YOU!!" Andrew began to go into a rant, but soon stopped after he noticed the boy was out of earshot.

Seeing as there was nothing else left to do, Andrew gathered his things and also headed out the door, hastily trying to make his way up to his friend.

"So, I see ya made it here without working up a sweat eh fatso?" Chris joked.

Andrew was about to deliver another punch to his pal, but this one was blocked.

"Wha?" Andrew questioned in disbelief.

"Not now look."

Chris pointed to a young boy being surrounded by about five men in black trenchcoats.

"Yeah, so what?" Andrew asked, as if not caring for the young boy.

"Don't know 'bout you, but I'm going to help him."

Chris took his stuff and threw it at his friend, who fell over in the process of catching it.

"Hey, wait!!" Andrew yelled, trying to reason with his friend, but it was too late.

Chris picked up a rock and threw it at one of the thugs, which instantly got their attention. However, none of them spoke, instead they all began to bumrush the boy.

"That's what ya get for not listening to me retard!!" Andrew yelled, as if signalling he wasn't going to bail his pal out.

Chris chuckled at the mess he had gotten himself into, and realizing that he might actually be killed.

"Heh," he chuckled one last time,"damn"

_Well, I don't like how this one turned out, but nonetheless, I guess it's okay, anyway please read and review, because if no reviews I feel like no one is actually reading, so please review!!!_


End file.
